Going Full Ghost
by InvaderXion
Summary: What happens when Danny's ghost DNA is all there is left? How will Danny handle his new life as a full ghost? Or better yet his after life. Rated K for slight character death but not really. You'll see what I mean. Story added to DannyPhantom619's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my first DP story! This story takes place after PP which although I don't hate I think was a very unsatisfying ending. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new story and if you do check out some of my others. Also I don't own DP some Canadian studio does. You better remember because this is the only time I'm putting that. On to the story!**

One Year Later Amity Park Dannys P.O.V.

Life was good in Amity Park, things were normal. Well as normal as things could be for a teenage halfa ghost fighter. About the only thing that was different was the amount of ghost activity. It seemed like now more than ever more ghost were coming after me.

"Dude, just chill. They'll go away soon enough." Tucker said, even if he was the mayor he still came to hang out at Nasty Burger. He was referring to the ghost problem lately.

"I know but it's weird. It's like their coming after me specifically or something." I replied from across the table were I sat with Sam who was now officially my girl-friend. She grabbed my hand.

"Cheer up Danny I'll help you patrol." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." All the sudden a blue wisp came out of my mouth. "Dang, oh well I hate to dash but you know how it is." I stood up and transformed. I didn't mind doing it in public now since everyone already knew anyway. Also I stopped yelling "Going Ghost!" when I transform. As it turns out if you yell something loudly while your trying to hide people will find you. Don't ask, it's a long story.

I flew out and on to the street. It was Skulkar, and Ember? What could they be together for?

"Hello ghost child." Skulkar said seeing me emerge from the eatery.

"Skulker, what do you want? My pelt because I'm getting tired of hearing that." I said moving upwards. His cyber-face frowned.

"Not this time ghost child. I'm only here for Ember. She wanted to do some destruction." Skulkar said and pointed to Ember who was also turned the wrong way turned around.

"Hay dipstick. Ready for a little fight?" Ember said her hair flaming up as she spoke happily.

"Sure but can we make this quick? I was kind of in the middle of eating." That just made her made and she attacked with her sonic sound booms from the guitar. I dodged and flew around hitting her in the leg with a plasma ray. She tried to hit again but I put up a barrier around my self and her shoot reflected back.

"Ahhh." She screamed as the booms smacked into her and broke of the neck of her guitar. I sucked her into the thermos.

"If that will be all I'm gunna go now." I flew off leaving Skulkar there. He just gave me a weird look and flew away as well.

I landed out side of he Nasty Burger and changed back. But for some reason it was hard. My rings didn't want to appear and when they did they moved very slowly. I walked back into the Nasty Burger exhausted by the change. That was strange.

**Sorry, short first chapter. But tell me what you think. Comment or PM me. Alright hopefully I write some more later but until then I bid you all adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry about the delay on this story. I meant to start writing last Friday after I posted the first chapter but things happen and I couldn't write. Never the less here we go! Also thanks for the support and reviews!**

Back in the Nasty Burger Danny's P.O.V.

"Who was it this time?" Sam asked as I slid back into the booth and grabbed a fry from my tray.

"Skulker and Ember. It was odd though because Skulker didn't even fight. I just stood there and watched. He said he was only there with Ember." I said giving them a short version of what happened. I frowned at the thought. He almost always fights.

"Are they back together?" Tucker asked.

"I guess even ghost need girlfriends. Oh, well I've gotta get home for now. Mom and Dad invited someone over so I have to go act like good little Samantha." Sam sighed. We both understood. She hated her parents happy go lucky friends she had to act like a good child.

I slid out and she got up. "Well good luck. Try not to fork anyone's eye out." She just laughed and walked on waving bye. I sat back down and wolfed down the last of my burger.

"When does the mayor have to go back to work?" I asked Tucker. I liked to emphasize his position and annoy him. He'd been finished with high school early to act as a almost full time mayor.

"Tomorrow. I have a meeting bright and early. If I didn't I'd patrol with you two but I do. How's school been?" He asked nonchalantly, but I knew he missed hanging out with us at school like we used to. Well as a world famous ghost boy and town mayor we don't get a lot of time to be regular kids.

"It's a good as it can be when you have to skip out and fight ghost. Even now that Lancer knows who I am he just gives me all the homework. But luckily hes a bit slack on my leaving and arriving to class. Anyway you know if it's to much you can always quit and come back to school." I told him. He just sighed.

"You know I couldn't even if I wanted to. I've officially passed high school I'd be going to college." Tucker said getting up. "Well I better go. Mom told me I needed to be home." He left me alone.

"What's with those two?" I wondered getting up my self and throwing away my stuff. I walked outside and transformed flying away. Nothing beat a good afternoon flight, wind flowing through my white hair. I laid on my back just floating.

Later that Evening on Patrol

"You see anything yet?" I asked Sam through the Fenton Phones.

"Not yet. What about you?" She asked. I was flying around the north side of the city while she rode around the south side. If she saw anything she'd tell me and I'd give back up.

"Nothing since earlier. How was the dinner party?" I asked knowing what she'd say. She groaned and it was loud over the speaker.

"Don't even go there. You know how it goes at those things. I had to sit around and pretend I cared what they were talking about. It sucks." Typical goth she really hates those things. Oh well it hate it when my parents drag me to ghost stuff. Even half- ghost have to draw the line with ghost somewhere.

"I know Sam. Don't worry about it. Maybe your parents will finally stop making you go to those thing eventually." I said trying to be helpful but we both knew it was wishful thinking.

"Yah, and they'll finally accept me being a goth and dating a ghost." Sam just laughed as did I. Patrol was quiet which is luck for me but it doesn't happen to often.

"Come on, lets call it a night. I'm beat." I said flying into my room.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned of her Fenton Phone and I changed back. Or I tried to. It wouldn't happen my rings wouldn't appear.

"Wow. This isn't normal." I said and tried again. It took lots of effort but it worked. Something was going on and tomorrow I was going to get some answers.

**Alright soon we'll get some answers about what's going on to him. For now I'm done. I'll see you soon with more. Have fun. Tata, adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright my friends on to some more ghost action, maybe. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and Invader Johnny for his consistent reviews. Anyways on to the writing!**

The Next Day, Lunch Danny's P.O.V.

"So let me get this strait. You've been having a hard time changing between your ghost and human form." Sam said after I explained what had been happening. It was me, her, and Valerie for lunch. We had made up and became friends after she found out who I was.

"Kind of. It's only hard to change into a human. Its easy to transform into Danny Phantom." I said helping her to get it.

"What could that mean?" Valerie asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, nut I'm going to find out. When I get home I'm going to try to run some test and see if I can figure out what's happening." I said. I would go down to parents lab. I had already asked them to handle patrol after school. They were ecstatic.

-Flashback- This Morning

"Hay Mom, Dad would you mind handling patrol for me after school. I've got some stuff I need to do." I said as I grabbed my book bag and finished getting ready to go. I had already decided to fly to school.

"Of course sweetie." Mom said normally but Dad had to say, "Perfect tie to test out my new weapon and ecto gun that'll capture ghost when you shoot it. Besides I'm glad you trust us. You know you could still be my sidekick."

"Yah, thanks." I turned to leave. "Also Dad lets just stick with the thermos's for now." -End Flashback-

"Wow, your Dad always is like that." Valerie said laughing. I had to admit he could be a bit much. Ok a lot much, but that's beside the point.

"Yah, he really is. Anyway would you mind helping me, both of you?" I asked I knew that I would need help.

"Of course that's what friends are for Danny." Valerie said and Sam nodded. I smiled and looked up. Maybe this day was going to go well after all.

After School Fenton Works

We went down to the lab as soon as we arrived. The point was to figure out what it was. First we decided to run genetic analysis test.

"By running those first we can see if anything's up with your ghost DNA." Sam said she'd grabbed a DNA translator. It was one of the things my parnets kept around to analyze ghost DNA. Luck for us.

"Do I need to transform you think?" I asked sitting down on a lab table.

"Nah, not yet. We'll run test with you in human form first, then we'll do ghost. I know it sounds weird but it might be different." Valerie said and Sam came up and snipped of a bit of my hair. She dropped into a small machine kind of like bigger PDA. A strange look went across her features.

"What's up Sam?" I asked looking over at her trying to look at the machine in her hand. She moved it out of my view and Valerie stepped over. She got a look and I saw worry pass over her face.

"Change now Danny." Sam said I immediately knew something was up but I obeyed. She grabbed another bit of hair not even bothering with the scissors this time. She put the pure white hair in the machine, and gasped.

"Sam, what is it?" I asked and got up I looked at the machine, it read ghost DNA 85% human DNA 15%. What does that mean? All I could do was stare in shock.

"What does that mean?" Valerie asked looking very scared for her friend. I knew deep inside a truth that I didn't want to admit.

"It means that I'm becoming a ghost. It means that I'm dying Valerie." I said affirming the one thing that I hoped would never happen, definitely not now.


	4. Chapter 4

**More DP fun! Alright, so Danny has a big secret to tell his family. How will everyone take it? Time to find out! Enjoy!**

Danny's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't have long until I became a ghost.

"How is that possible? I thought you were only half. You know hence the halfa." Valerie said completely stunned. I could see it on her face. It showed dread, sadness, and confusion. I completely understood.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that my human DNA couldn't handle the ghost and it's starting to overpower." I said, it was the best guess I could give. I changed back but still it was hard. I sat back down on the table.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Sam asked, I knew that wasn't the only thing on her mind. I saw tears begin to roll down her face.

"For now I'll just tell my family and Tucker. I'll call my family, Valerie call Tucker please." I didn't ask to Sam to because now the tears rolled down here face and her body shock. I went over and hugged her. I tried to comfort her, but she needed time. I went up stairs and called Mom and Dad back from patrol and Jazz down from her room.

Later Once Everyone got to the Living Room

"What's up Danny?" Jazz asked the moment she saw Sam's smeared eyeliner and mascara.

"I have something to tell you." I paused and looked at all their faces. I wondered for how long I'd be able to stay with them like this. "For the last while I've had a hard time changing back between ghost and human. So I asked Sam and Val for their help and we ran some test to see what we could find."

I had to stop because I started to feel tears make there way into my eyes. Everyone looked really worried. Sam had sat down next to Valerie how was crying with her, but Valerie kept her tears silent. She had her arms around Sam comforting her.

"My ghost DNA is becoming dominant." I finally said and showed them the little machine which still displayed 85% ghost, 15% human.

"Oh Danny." Mom said and ran up and embraced me. When she did I felt the tears slide down my face. I felt like a little kid, crying into Mom's shoulder. Jazz came up and hugged me too. Dad sat on the couch his face dumbfounded but tears welled up in his eyes.

"How long do we have with you before you know, you go full ghost?" Tucker asked from the other end of the room. I wiped my tears.

"I have no idea, days, weeks, months. It could be anything." I said staring at the floor.

"What do we do till then?" He replied. I decided something in that second.

"I want to continue my normal life, and for now I don't want you to tell anyone else. Also, I'm not transforming again unless I have to." I said sitting down in a chair. Mom wiped her eyes.

"Alright sweetie. We'll do patrol for you, I'll be back." She got up and left going upstairs, Dad followed a minute later.

"I'm sorry Danny." Tucker said and her put his hand on my shoulder. I moved my head to look at him. He too had tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. I happens to everyone, right? Mine's just coming a but early." I said trying to make a joke but it wasn't really funny.

"What are you gunna do after that?" Valerie asked. She had stopped crying and had stood up.

"The same thing I've always done. I'll return and protect Amity Park as I always have. I'll just you know live in the Ghost Zone. It'll be kinda cool to have my own lair, just like my own bachelor pad." Tucker laughed. I smiled, I was going to miss times like this.

**Alright that's enough for you today. I'm going to get back going on Kur Returns soon so be on the lookout for that. Also I'm going to post and extra page for An Odd Nightmare Continued and if you like it I'll continue it. Tata for now, adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've added by story to a challenge from DannyPhantom619. It's a Danny- Ember challenge. So that'll give you a bit of a hint for later chapters. Alright, on the story!**

One Week Later Third Person

In the last week the trio had enjoyed their time as normal teenagers. They checked Danny's DNA balance everyday. It had gone up from 85% ghost to 90% in that time. They knew they had a week more at best. After a bit of study at his parents request they figured out that once it reached past 96% he would fall into a coma.

So they had spent the last week the way Danny wanted them too. Danny hung out with his friends and his parents hunted ghost. Tucker took a two week vacation from being the mayor to hang out with Danny while they could. But not everything was good.

"Were is the ghost boy? He hasn't showed his face for a while." Skulkar asked as he fought with Dannys parents. Neither replied.

"Oh, well I guess the whelp is just scared." Skulkar said casually. That ticked off the Fenton's he could tell. Maddie whipped open a thermos and sucked him in.

"Your ready to go home Mads?" Jack asked he was exhausted. Handling the ghost on their own was hard. She sighed.

"Let's go. Danny should be home by now." They climbed back into the Fenton RV and made their way back to Fenton Works. When they arrived, Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the living room.

"Were home." Maddie said as they walked in.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Danny said, people could tell that Danny had been getting… tiereder recently. They knew it would get worse as time went on. He had decided that he wanted to go on a trip, before IT happened.

"Hey Danny are you ready to go?" Maddie asked a smile on her face. A slightly forced one but I smile no less. Danny and his friends got up from the couch and nodded. They had convinced even Sam's parents that in light of the circumstances that she should be able to go.

They got Jazz then loaded up to go. They were taking a week long trip around the country to visit places he wanted to see.

"Were's our first stop?" Tucker asked after they had left Amity Park. Danny looked back at him.

"HollyWood."

A Week Later

The gang had spent the last week traveling enjoying there trip they'd gone through at least 20 states cross country from California to New York, but they had to return home soon. They spent their last day before they went home in

Flordia, at the space center.

"It's nice being here when it's not all covered in evil ghost energy." Sam joked. She got a wired look from Danny's parents but they shrugged and went on with it.

"It really is. I wish I could fly one someday." Danny said but stopped he didn't wan to depress himself by thinking about it.

"Yah, well come on. Our flight leaves in an hour. They had flown they airport nearest to Amity Park then gone on. They were going home today. Danny had put on a good face for everyone. But one the inside he hurt.

Back in Amity Later

The gang returned home after a long flight at about five the afternoon. Sam and Tucker went back home after a short goodbye. His family was waiting inside while he said bye for the night.

Danny walked back in and started heading to his bedroom. But before he did he stopped. He looked back at his family in the living room. He gave each of them a hug. "I want you guys to know that I will always love you, even when I'm a ghost." His Mom hugged him fircely and started to cry Jaz did as well. Jack just sort of stood there. He didn't know what to say.

Danny made his way up to his room, holding in his tears until he reached his room. But he didn't cry long. He knew IT was tonight. He lay down and slowly transformed into his ghost half. He closed his eyes for sleep. Knowing the next time he opened them would be as a full ghost.

"Going Full Ghost." He whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright I'm gunna sign off for now before I make myself cry. Tell me what you think. Soon… Danny starts a new journey. Well tata for now. I bid you all adieu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back pretty quick. I love all the response I get for this or any of my storys it makes my day. Time to see what this new life will bring. Enjoy and review!**

**A Week Later**

It had been hard week. Once it happened Danny disappeared, or at least his ghost did. Danny's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, all I saw was swirling green sky then I realized that there was someone next to me. I sat up and looked around, and came face-to-face with Ember.

"Your finally awake, Dipstick." She said flying up a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her standing up and finding myself weak.

"You just perked my interest laying here in front of a new strange door." I t was black with white forming my DP logo. I turned back to her my face blank. "Welcome to the world of real ghost."

"Thanks." I replied and headed towards the door. "You need anything else while you're here?" I asked ready for her to leave I felt a bit better but not up too fighting right now.

"Nah, bye dipstick." She flew away blowing me a kiss. I shock off a sense of confusion and entered the door the room was decorated just for me it seemed. Which it probably was.

The walls were a swirling black and white, and it seemed to be a two part room, one half was a living area the other held a bed. Strange I didn't think ghost slept.

I walked up too the bed it was large probably a king or bigger. It was black and white like the walls. The comforter was covered in stars and moons. I looked up. So was, the ceiling. I made my way over to the living area. How ironic.

It was standard with two leather couches a small green fridge and a tv. I guess I really was holding on to my old life with this stuff. I noticed a dresser on the other side and walked towards. It was full indifferent ready made outfits. Long and short sleeves shirts of black, blue, white, and green. Same with the pants. I pulled out and long sleeved white shirt and black pants.

I looked around. "Great no bathroom." I said and all the sudden the floor shook.

A door appeared and I opened it. A bathroom It appears that the room responds to me. Cool.

I walked in and looked at the mirror and gasped my hair as always was all white, but my eyes. One was green the other icy blue, most likely from my ice powers.

I got ready and left. I took off my usual suit and left it there. I headed for Clockworks tower. I decided to ask for his opinion and help. If anyone could help me with the transition he could.

Back in Amity Third Person

The mourning period for Danny had ended the same days as his family held the funeral. They had found Dannys body the next morning and they broke the news to everyone. Tucker used his authority to call a town meeting.

"People of Amity Park, today I come to you with sad news. Our towns dear friend and protector Danny Fenton/Phantom is gone." A murmur began through the crowd. Tucker kept in his tears as he continued.

"He will be missed. In his last day he was happy, do not worry. There will be a funeral held this Saturday. I am sorry to all friends and family." Tucker took off the stand and went down to Danny's family.

On Saturday

The funeral precision had ended leaving only the family, Sam, and Tucker behind at the grave. They were waiting for Danny's ghost to return so they still had a bit of hope of seeing Danny again.

**Thanks for the overwhelming response again. I'll leave you with this for now. See you again soon. I bid you adieu. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for the overly long wait. My computer completely crashed, but no fear I've got a new one I'm back and I'll be writing for a while. Although there is an exception November. For everyone who knows or does it I have in rolled for National Writing Month. I can't wait, but during that time I won't write very much. Sorry, oh well onto a long awaited chap!**

Clockwork's Tower Danny's P.O.V.

It didn't take very long to reach Clockwork's tower. I flew over and phased through the door. Clockwork floated talking with and observant. He didn't seem very happy.

"You have stolen his life, it doesn't matter what sort of plan you have." Clockwork protested before looking up and seeing me. "Hello Danny I knew you'd be around before long."

"What's going on Clockwork?" Iasked walking up to him and the observant.

"Only a slight disagreement. May I show you the door." He addressed the observant. The observant began to float way.

"We shall finish our business Clockwork." He disappeared and I addressed Clockwork.

"What was his deal?" I asked looking around. His tower appeared the same as usual many large circular screens floated around displaying many scenes. Clockwork turned from child to adult.

"The observant's have their own plans and we sometimes disagree on matters. I can guess why you've come to see me. Wondering why you're a full ghost and what to do now that you are." Clockwork adjusted the clock on his staff. Man the guy doesn't know how to sit still does he.

"I have a question before I give any answers though. What is your obsession?" He asked and I was confused. My obsession? What the heck does that mean?

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. I mean sure there are things I like to do but I don't think I'm really obsessed with anything." I gave it the best I could.

"What have you done since the moment you were given your powers. The one thing you've done everyday." He said and I began to understand. Images of battles flashed through my head. Saving people, catching ghost, and beating on Vlad. That's it.

"I think I've got it. I want to save people to keep on protecting Amity and the world." I understood what he meant.

"Good, there's the answer to one of your questions. Now for the other, I understand that you think you ghost DNA merely got stronger, but that's not exactly right. Your problem lies in the observants. This is their doing, they made you like this for their own gain. But for now you don't have to worry about it for now. For now return to the human world but be prepared things may change." He finished and turned into an old man. I began to walk back to the door but he stopped me.

"Two more things be careful your powers may be a little strong or hard to control. The other, you may find you can make your own portals now." I focused on the area in front of me and getting back to the human world. A small green swirl opened in front of me. I pulled myself through just as it closed. Turns out I was late to my own funeral.

Jazz's P.O.V.

The funeral had finished and we stood facing Danny's grave. I was tired, Danny hadn't returned yet. I had cried it out and I was ready to go home. Until something happened.

A green swirl opened in front of us. I knew natural portals happened but it was still freaky to see. Then even more astonishing as when Danny popped out and stood up.

Before he could even speak he was dog pulled by a band of family and friends. I stood back getting of him and he looked around.

"I guess I missed my own funeral." He gave a light chuckle and I looked him up and down.

"I like the new look." Sam said hugging him again.

"Thanks. I hope I haven't missed much." He said and felt tears start on the edge of my eyes.

"You hopeless brother we missed you. Why have you been gone so long? We thought we'd never see you again. You sacred us we thought you'd never be able see you again."

Danny's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry I just woke up this morning in the ghost zone. I came here after I woke up. I didn't mean to cause a problem." I stood back and looked at them.

"It's alright all that matters is you have returned now." Mom said hugging.

"I'm back maybe not forever, but I'm back." This is the first day of the rest of my after life. It's time to do it well.

**That's all for now folks. Thanks for waiting on me for so long. For now I bid you all adieu.**


End file.
